


Shadow World and Kids: A Survival Guide

by MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/MagnusCaresaLot
Summary: Honestly, when you're children of saviors of the Shadow World and the Mortal Realm, you're gonna need a lot of support and advice.





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesorrowoflizards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/gifts).



> I have fallen into hell. You can blame my parabatai for enabling me.

AU Description:

In the future, after the threat of Lilith and Sebastian has passed, everyone does their best to settle down in the calm and peace.

Clary finally gets Jace help for the trauma he has suffered from Lilith.

Simon had broken up with Maia under mutual circumstances and gotten together with Izzy.

Alec and Magnus secretly got engaged, married within a month.

And years later, you get their kids.


	2. The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Bios ordered from oldest to youngest

**_Andre Lewis_ **

Age: 16

Race: Half Vampire/Half Shadowhunter

Parents: Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood

Siblings: None

Facts:

-Closet nerd (but everyone knows he is)

-Pansexual

-Daylighter

-Act tough and macho, but cries if he accidentally hurts an animal

 

**_Sylvia Herondale_ **

Age: 16

Race: Shadowhunter

Parents: Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale

Siblings: Ashton Fairchild

Facts:

-Has anxiety

-More levelheaded than her parents

-Doesn't jump in headfirst in missions

-Always ready to fight anyone who disrespects her family

 

**_Adrian Lightwood-Bane_ **

Age: 15

Race: Half Shadowhunter/Half Warlock

Parents: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood

Siblings: Richard Lightwood-Bane, Odette Lightwood-Bane

Facts:

-Was created in a Circle lab

-Has an enchanted Tiger plush made by Magnus

-is genderfluid, but usually goes by they/them pronouns

-protective of their younger siblings

-close to Ashton

 

**_Ashton Fairchild_ **

Age: 14

Race: Shadowhunter

Parents: Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild

Siblings: Sylvia Herondale

Facts:

-gained his mother's ability to create new runes

-timid

-has an enchanted dog plush made by Magnus at Clary's request

-close to Adrian

-almost died at birth

-took his mother's maiden name as his own

 

**_Richard Lightwood-Bane_ **

Age: 7

Race: Half Shadowhunter/Half Warlock

Parents: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane

Siblings: Adrian Lightwood-Bane, Odette Lightwood-Bane

Facts:

-twin to Odette

-never impressed

-gives 0 fucks

-kinda jealous of his siblings for being able to use magic

 

**_Odette Lightwood-Bane_ **

Age: 7

Race: Half Shadowhunter/Half Warlock

Parents: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood

Siblings: Adrian Lightwood-Bane, Richard Lightwood-Bane

Facts:

-happy most of the time

-can speak to angels, but others believe that she just has imaginary friends

-very open with her family, but shy with others

-trans


	3. An Immortal Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the Lightwood-Banes

“Magnus, I'm home!” Alec called out as he entered the loft.

 

It had been years since they had defeated Lilith and Sebastian. Things had changed.

 

The Downworlders and Shadowhunters were able to come to peace(or whatever was close to it), fighting together against demons and the Circle.

 

The Circle was still active, albeit mostly in hiding. Both Downworlder and Shadowhunter alike were working to completely shut them down.

 

And there were-

 

“Daddy!” a voice squealed as a tiny figure tackled his legs. Alec laughed as he picked up the little girl.

 

“Hey there, Odette,” Alec greeted his youngest child. “How are you?”

 

“Papa taught me a new trick!” she excitedly said.

 

Alec walked and listened intently as Odette kept talking about the day she had. He walked into the living room of the loft, seeing his husband and his other two children, Adrian and Richard. Magnus looked up as he heard Alec walked in and smiled.

 

Years ago, after the whole dilemma with Sebastian and Lilith, Alec had proposed to Magnus. It was honestly a surprise and Magnus thought Alec had only said it as a spur of the moment. But when he looked at Alec that day, he saw the raw determination and devotion written on Alec's face.

 

They gotten married in secret within a month. And no one had suspected a thing for a week until Mayrse had pointed it out a few weeks later.

 

~

 

“ _What is_ that _on your left hand?” Maryse asked. She and Magnus were having a cup of tea together at the loft. Alec was in his personal gym, training._

 

_Magnus blinked and looked at his hand. Of course, the ring that Alec gave him was on his ring finger, but there were also other rings. Nothing that would make it known that they got married. “My rings, of course,” Magnus answered._

 

_Maryse shook her hand. “The ring on your ring finger though,” she sounded suspicious. She stared intensely at his hand that Magnus started getting a little uncomfortable. He was about to reprimand her when her eyes widened in shock and a small amount of anger._

 

“ _ **ALEXANDER!** ” she yelled, startling Magnus, almost making him drop his cup._

 

_Alec came in running, shirtless and a towel around his neck. “Are you guys okay?!” Alec asked, worried. And then he saw his mother's face. “Oh shi-”_

 

“ _How dare you not tell your own mother that you got married.”_

 

_Alec looked panicked and sheepish. “I can explain?”_

 

~

 

As it turned out, Alec had given Magnus the Lightwood family ring for their secret wedding. They got reprimanded by many of their peers for not making the wedding public, but their friends were very happy for them.

 

“I'm home,” Alec smiled as he sat next to Magnus and positioned Odette to sit on his lap.

 

“Welcome home, darling,” Magnus greeted, kissing Alec on the cheek. “How was your day?”

 

“New recruits,” Alec sighed. “They have been a pain in the butt, so I left them to Izzy.”

 

“Are you trying to kill them?” Magnus laughed. Alec just smirked. “You dog.”

 

Alec shrugged, and let Odette off his laugh. “Go play with your siblings, baby girl.”

 

“Okay!” Odette answered before skipping to her siblings.

 

Alec looked back at Magnus with a serious look. “I've been thinking,” he started. “I think it's time that we let Adrian start Shadowhunter training.”

 

Magnus froze. Instantly, his eyes looked over to their eldest child, Adrian.

 

Adrian. The child they had rescued from the Circle lab.

 

~

 

_They had gotten word of another Circle lab. After they had gotten all the Circle members there, they had found a child and brought them in and left them in Magnus's care._

 

“ _Hey, hey now,” Magnus cooed as he held the child in his arms. The child had a nightmare and Magnus quickly rushed to comfort. “You're safe now. No one will hurt you anymore.” The child, who Magnus named Adrian, hiccuped and buried their face in Magnus's shoulder, lulling themselves to sleep. “I'm here, Adrian. Don't worry.”_

 

_Magnus had increasingly gotten attached to Adrian. And Magnus saw Alec getting attached, too. Maybe he should bring up the possibility of adopting Adrian._

 

_As if by whim, Alec came into the loft._

 

“ _Oh, darling,” Magnus greeting, smiling. “I wanted to ask you something.”_

 

“ _Not yet, Magnus,” Alec interrupted. “I have something really important to tell you.”_

 

_Magnus gave a worried look. “Is something wrong?”_

 

“ _No, not really, but it's kinda shocking,” Alec began. “I had Izzy do a DNA test on Adrian to see what cocktail the Circle used on them.” Alec bit his bottom lip, nervous. “And, uh....”_

 

“ _Uh?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Well?”_

 

“ _Adrian....Adrian's was made with our DNA.”_

 

“ _.......................what?”_

 

~

 

Safe to say, Magnus was really surprised that Adrian was actually his and Alec's biological child. The two of them had talked about keeping Adrian afterwards.

 

Needless to say, they both were elated to agreeing with each other about it.

 

Magnus was also extremely protective of Adrian. He wasn't sure where it stemmed from, but Magnus was always worrying about Adrian's safety. His worries were only sated when Magnus has created an enchanted tiger plush to act as a guardian. Magnus, of course, had taught Adrian magic and such, but he and Alec never knew if Adrian had Shadowhunter abilities.

 

“Sh-shadowhunter training? Adrian?” Magnus stuttered.

 

“Magnus, I know you're worried about them,” Alec said. “But we have to found out sooner or later if he has Shadowhunter abilities. Same with Richard and Odette.”

 

Magnus gulped as his eyesight moved towards the twins.

 

His happy little accidents.

 

~

 

_Magnus had been theorizing and experimenting at the time. As a warlock, he was sterile, unable to have children. Until Adrian showed up in their lives._

 

_That was when Magnus started thinking up ways for warlocks like him to have children. An artificial womb of sorts. Of course, it was still in the experimental process. Magnus had already combined the main ingredients, and had planned to call a lovely warlock couple to ask for their DNA to aid in his project._

 

_Though, he did not count on him and Alec playing with each other's hair while Magnus was still working on it._

 

“ _MAGNUS!”_

 

_Magnus jolted as he heard Alec scream. Out of instinct, Magnus ran out of the room and joined Alec in his apothecary. “Alexander, are you.....okay....?” Magnus's trailed off as he stared at his wall._

 

_Upon his wall was a fleshy like substance, spread out like a combination of spider webs and human flesh. It was spread out like veins, each slightly pulsating. And in the center was a large, bulbous mass with a pulsating glow._

 

“ _What the-” Magnus began._

 

“ _I don't know! I just woke up and saw this here!” Alec exclaimed._

 

_Magnus blinked before his eyesight moved over to his potions table. His pot was empty._

 

“ _It...It worked?” Magnus gasped. “H-how-what-”_

 

“ _Magnus what are you talking about?”_

 

“ _I was working on a project. An artificial womb for those who are unable to conceive. But it shouldn't even be at this stage yet! I haven't called for DNA donors yet...unless...oh dear...” Magnus gasped, covering his mouth with his hand._

 

_Alec looked panicked. “Magnus, what is it?”_

 

“ _We...you came and started playing around with my hair and I did it back...I was working on it when we did that....” Magnus explained._

 

“ _Wait, you're saying-”_

 

_Magnus nodded. “We should tell Adrian they're gonna be an older sibling._

 

~

 

Magnus's mind began to ponder. When he and Alec got Adrian, he knew that Adrian was half Shadowhunter, but they never explored that side due to their paranoia of the dangers of being one.

 

“Magnus?”

 

Magnus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Alec. “Alexander...I-I'm not sure if they're ready-”

 

“They're not ready? Or are you not ready?” Alec asked. “Magnus, I know you worry about them. I am, too. But they're in as much danger as a warlock as they are a Shadowhunter. Same with Richard and Odette. The best we can do as parents is prepared them.”

 

Magnus gulped. “They're only kids... _our_ kids,” Magnus whispered, tears threatening to break out.

 

“I know,” Alec replied, taking Magnus's hand, squeezing it. “But Adrian is fifteen now. They can't rely on just magic.” When Magnus didn't respond, Alec continued, “I know you didn't grow up with a family. I know you're scared to lose those close to you. But I swear, we're not going anywhere. Not without you.”

 

“Alexander...”

 

“But we won't always be there for them. We have to prepare them for when they decide to explore the world on their own.”

 

Magnus's heart stuttered as Alec's talk hit home. Growing up, Magnus never had a childhood. He grew up to quickly, no one guiding him as a child. He found family as he grew up. But being immortal was Magnus's curse as he watched family members, one by one, fade from his life.

 

And now here, he finally had a family of his own. A family with the love of his life.

 

But Alec was right. Magnus couldn't keep babying them. Couldn't keep them away from the world. They would be able to portal away. Magnus looked at Alec. “Okay....,” Magnus answered quietly. “They...they can start Shadowhunter training.”

 

Alec softly smiled at Magnus, giving a gentle kiss to his lips. “I promise I'll make sure they know the dangers,” Alec said.

 

“No weapon training for Richard and Odette until they're ten,” Magnus firmly demanded.

 

“Okay.”

 

“And ask if they want to train as Shadowhunters.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And Adrian has to memorize the Gray Book before using a stele.”

 

“Isn't that pushing it?”

 

“Alexander.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Father, papa, come help us make a fort!” They heard their son, Richard, call out.

 

Magnus chuckled. “Come on, shadowhunter. We better help them before they fort falls.”

 

“After you, darling,” Alec smirked.

 

Magnus laughed as he separated from Alec.

 

This was their family. They wouldn't trade it for the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please take the time to check out my:
> 
> SH Blog: https://magnuscaresalot.tumblr.com/  
> Art blog: http://starsnart.tumblr.com/  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOum5P98K4umrkAJP1LgvHA
> 
> And if you can please support me on my Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/starsnart


End file.
